


Rival The Sun [Prequel]: Hide Behind The Shadows

by Anakin133



Series: Rival The Sun Series [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire (Spin-off), M/M, No trigger warnings, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: TJ Kippen was a normal, fifteen-year-old boy. It was just a weird habit and physical reaction when he'd hiss or flinch away from the Sun. It was just a personal preference when he would constantly complain about it being too bright or sunny, even on a cloudy day. It was just because he stayed up too late that he would always get into an argument with his parents for never being able to wake up in the mornings.Right?Travel the journey of TJ Kippen finding out who he is - and what he is.¦¦ No Trigger Warnings ¦¦





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rival The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842401) by [Anakin133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133). 



> Since this is the prequel, you do not have to read Rival The Sun first until this chapter series ends. That will be when the original picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a lot of these probably will be short, as they're just clips from his life right now. Later on, once TJ moves to Shadyside, they'll probably be longer.

• TJ's POV •

I was a normal, fifteen-year-old boy. It was just a weird habit and physical reaction when I'd hiss or flinch away from the Sun. It was just a personal preference when I would constantly complain about it being too bright or sunny, even on a cloudy day. It was just because I stayed up too late that I would always get into an argument with my parents for never being able to wake up in the mornings.

Right?

~

"TJ, will you shut up for five minutes? People are going to start thinking you're depressed or something." I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not depressed, all I said was that I didn't like being out in the Sun."

"But you say it all the time! I've had several people ask if there was something wrong with you!" They need to mind their own business and leave me alone. I could feel my breath become bated as I sat on the couch in front of my mom. "You're always saying what you don't like! You sound so negative all the time." The judgement; this is why I hide who I am so often.

"Okay, fine, sorry." My words sounded annoyed, even to my own ears. "I won't say anything."

"No, I'm just saying you should start being more positive! You always say what you hate, but never what you like!" I'm a disappointment; I'm not who you want me to be. I scoff.

"I say what I like all the time." If only you'd listen.

"No you don't! 'I hate the Sun. Oh, it's too hot. Oh, it's too bright.' That's not positive!" You always say your preferences, why should I not be able to? Am I really that inferior?

"Fine, whatever. I won't complain about it." I'll pretend it doesn't bother me when the Sun hurts my eyes and heats my skin uncomfortably, and you won't even know it. You won't even care to know it. She opened her mouth to say more, but I was already on my feet walking past her towards to next room. "I'm going to get something to eat." Oh, to feed the constant hunger that dulled but never ended, no matter how much I ate.

Stop judging me. I support you and let you be you all the time. Why can't you just let me be me? Why must you explain me with some logical label that doesn't even fit? Let me be who I am for once.

I'm sorry for not being perfect. For not being good enough. But is that true? Am I really sorry for being who I am? I shake my head to clear my thoughts, grabbing a quick power bar from the kitchen before heading upstairs to my dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

• TJ's POV •

"Are you okay? You look tired." If only you knew.

"Yeah, yeah. That just because I was outside in the Sun." My classmate breathed a laugh.

"That's ridiculous. The Sun gives you energy. It doesn't take it away." It does to me.

"I don't know, it hurts me." I can't describe it.

"What are you, a vampire?" She laughed, but I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire." The sarcasm that covered my inner thoughts so often like second nature was evident in my words. The sarcasm that I used to cover the truth.

But it wasn't the truth, right? That would be impossible.

~

I dribbled my basketball as the moonlight and my family's fire pit brightened the dark, midnight sky. My parents and the guests, some of our neighbors, sat lazily in our Adirondack chairs as they talked. I grinned to myself. This was the best I had felt in years. My energy was high, my usual headache gone, and I felt free. At that moment I realized just how tired and how much energy I didn't have on a daily basis. It felt stimulating to be out in the night. It felt right.

I looked up at the full moon, my eyes not leaving it's beauty for a solid few minutes while I just stood there awestruck. It was stupid, but it almost felt like it was calling me. Beckoning me to come closer. I was snapped out of my daze as the fire made a loud crackle, and I began shooting hoops again with the newfound and boundless energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Brief implications of being experimented on, mention of blood, and similarities to a panic attack

~ TJ's POV ~

Black.

White.

Beeping. Some muffled movements near me. A kind of static - like thick, foggy air that sound weaves in and out of. I can feel their presence. Talking. I can't understand them. Yelling, rapid beeping. Dull pain; aching everywhere. My bones felt like they were crushing in on me. Jolting movements, as though I was watching myself move but not actually doing it. I reached out. Rubber gloves, stiff fabric, warm skin.

Red. Liquid red. Screaming, crying. A sharp, controlled pain. A terrible noise, like hissing, loud over the yelling.

And then black again.

~

I sat up, panting, my mind racing and lost with the sudden memories that flooded back from the dream. Someone came towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head toward them and they jerked back. That unusual, familiar hissing room he dream came again. I blinked as I realized my eyes were clouded in tears, although none had fallen. I could see more clearly now.

My parents stood a good distance away from my bed, their eyes wide and horrified.

"What's wrong?" My voice sounded thick, like I had water under my tongue and couldn't enunciate properly. They didn't answer, they just stared.

Sirens.

I heard them coming closer and closer until I found myself being secured, with everyone keeping a weird distance, and transported to the hospital.

~

It was about two weeks after my sudden trip to the hospital when we found ourselves sitting in the doctor's office again. He came in holding a stack of papers, and my parents shared a glance across me. After a few tensely silent moments, the doctor looked up at me expressionlessly.

"TJ Kippen?" I nodded. He then looked back and forth at my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Kippen, we got your son's test results back."

"How is he?" My mom placed her hand on my arm as she spoke, the anxiety obvious in her voice. He sighed.

"The human body soaks in Vitamin D from the Sun, as you may know. It then processes it to create energy and give nutrients that are necessary for you to live." He sighed again, looking around the room for a moment before returning his attention to my parents. "TJ doesn't have the ability to convert Vitamin D. In fact, his DNA shows it isn't even a mutation or unbalance. His body was completely arranged to not only adapt without the Vitamin D, but to actually have it be so unnecessary it actually hurts his body to get it. He was born to be nocturnal, to be anti-Sun. 'Thin-skinned', as they call it."

"Thin-skinned? But, isn't that a term that comes from-" I swallowed thickly, already thinking what father started to say.

"Yes. And if I didn't have these papers in front of me and actually have seen his behavior myself, I would never believe it. I would even say it's impossible. But it's true. Your son is a vampire, Mr. and Mrs. Kippen."


End file.
